Still worth Fighting for(Someday)
by Ita-chan18
Summary: "I don't understand my feelings. I really don't. I don't understand how I could hate you so much after so much time. How, no matter how much I'd like to not hate you, I hate you even more. It grows." Thirteen years of friendship had bonded us together more thoroughly than if we had been born of the same mother. Even at this late stage, I was unwilling to let him go.-Sasuke x oc
1. chapter one

** Still Worth Fighting For(Someday)**

** Naruto fanfic**

** Sasuke x oc**

** Written by: Ita-chan19**

** A/n: Once again, I change this haha. I had to when i relaized how bad the old version was. Anyways, Hopefully this one's better. Hoep you all like it~! **

_ The teen huffed as the ground benath her shook. She ducked under a rock, desperate for some kind of cover. There was an explosion, and the girl ducked as pieces of debris flew past her like bullets. She looked wide eyed at the scraps that shot into the rock beside her. There were deep craters where the surface was once smooth._

_ "Sh-shit!" She breathed under her breath, her heart racing fast as she looked over the other side of the rock. People were wounded, some dead. Those who were alive were groaning, blood everywhere, as they cried for help. The Jonin was frozen with fear, even though she knew better._

_ "Well, well, well if it isn't Izami Sato herself. Or do you still use Hatake?"_

_ 'Th-that voice!' Izami looked over at the man who had called her name. His face was smirking slightly, his hands on his hips as he looked at her. So many memories ran through her mind. So many bitter-sweet memoires..._

_ "Sa...Sasu...Sasuke...?" Her green eyes narrowed slightly._

_ "Glad you haven't forgotten me." His voice seemed to soften slightly, but she knew better than to let her gaurd down. Sasuke was an S- ranked criminal._

_ "I should arrest you!" Izami yelled, standing up in a fightng stance._

_ "But you don't have that power...Do you?" The girl growled, and glared at the insolent boy._

_"Maybe I do."_

_"You're not Hokage." _

_"I can do whatever I want! It's called citizen arrest!" She ran to him, building her charka for this one hit, however..._

_ "The attack you chose was wrong." He stated simply as she fell to the ground. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed slightly._

_ "I'm going to get you Uchiha!" She yelled, running towards him, but this time he knocked her to the ground, his foot pressing hard on her already injured stomache."ACK!" She coughed up blood, and glanced up at him with wide eyes._

_ "This time...I'll make sure to you never wake back up... You'll be the frist bond to break!" He yelled, and stabbed her once again. Her green eyes widened as the darkness closed in on her. The last thing she saw was Sasuke walking away from her, his bloody sword dripping blood behind him like some sick trail." Later!" He called sadistically over his shoulder with a cruel laugh._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izami glared at the fire as the memory sprang up in her mind. It was almost two years old, and she wasn't sure why she couldn't forget it. Then again, the scars of The Fourth Shinobi War were still strong. The village in the Leaves was still being repaired, and expanded for the flood of refugees of otheer villages that had yet to repair themselves. The Sato girl was now trying for ANBU, already making herself quiet a name as a Jonin. She glanced over at the boy who was beside her. His dark eyes glanced at her for a moment, his eyebrow quirked. She glared, and looked away

_ Plus, once I figured out what the hell had happened to me, and everything that had gone down, what irritated me most about that entire situation was the fact that I  
wasn't feeling humiliated, or annoyed, or even fooled. Betrayal was what I felt, my heart broken not just by a guy I was in love with, but also by, as I once believed, a true friend._

"Everyone's forgotten what's happened in the past, Izami. Why can't you?" Izami huffed, and looked away. What was the guy doing? Reading her mind or something?

"I _haven't_ forgotten. I can't believe Tsuande put me on a mission with you of all people." She looked back at him, glaring.

"You're supposed to be watching me to make sure I don't mess up. This message had to be delivered, so-"

"They should have thrown you in jail, and kept you there." Sasuke sighed, and shook his head.

"If that's how you feel-"

"It is."With that said, conversation between the two stopped with neither one wanting to pick it.

Later that night, the fire was roaring between the two. Izami was silent as she cooked her own dinner. Sasuke was already eating his. The Uchiha's dark eyes glanced up at the girl with a slight smirk.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Izami glared at the man in front of her, and then looked back at her cooking dinner.

"Whatever. Don't talk. You're giving me a headache." Sasuke frowned, and shook his head as he looked down at the food he was eating.

"I'm just sayin-"

"I don't care. Shut up." That tone annoyed Sasuke. He was never good at following orders after all.

"Stars seem nice. Been awhile since I was able to relax outside. I kinda like it." Izami rolled her eyes, and gently took her now cooked dinner out of the fire. Sasuke looked at her with his eyebrow quirked."Be careful it's hot." Izami glared at him, and then sat the can aside as she dug into a bag beside her, and pulled out a pencil and paper. She glanced at him.

"I'm going to keep a log of this mission just as I have of every other mission I've ever done. I don't want to miss anything when I give the report to the Hokage." Sasuke nodded, not really understanding the hostilty in her voice, but chose to ignore it as the girl contuined writting.

Later that night,a restless mind kept the girl up, alot of memories past by Izami's eyes as she galnced over at Sasuke's sleeping body.

_ I don't understand my feelings. I really don't. I don't understand how I could hate you so much after so much time. How, no matter how much I'd like to not hate you, I hate you even more. It grows. It just doesn't make sense._

The Jonin girl sighed in fustration, and turned her body so she couldn't even see Sasuke's body at all, but still...She couldn't sleep.

_ "It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you."_

Izami drew random doodles in the grass. After a bit, she closed her eyes, and forced sleep to come to her.

**Mis. Infromation:**

**Fun fact: In Japanese culutre the flower Forget Me Not means True Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**A/n: If anyone's intrested in knowing this info, I am also uploading other stories onto wattpad dot com ^^ hopefully y'all like the stories I post up there. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this next chappie~!**

Izami sighed as her and Sasuke finally reached the Sand viallge, where Sasuke was set to deliver the message.

"Finally.."She muttered under her breath. Sasuke glanced at her, and then looked at Suna's gate.

"So, we're supposed to wait here until the Kazekage shows up." Sasuke glanced at the brown-haired girl beside him. She nodded, but didn't say anything as she rested against the Sand Village's walls. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, and then sat beside her. "Too damn hot to sit here." Sasuke looked over at Izami, who was reading something.

"It's our mission. Quit complaining, and be grateful they actually let you do anything at all." Izami didn't snap at him, but her monotone voice somehow annoyed the Uchiha more than if she had snapped at him. At least he was used to her snapping.

"Hn, whatever." The two fell into silence once again.

It wasn't ten mintues later that the current Kazekage, Gaara, showed up. Izami stood, and glanced over at Sasuke as he stood, and handed the Kazekage the message. The former Jinchriki looked at the scroll, and then at the two shinobi before him.

"You two must be tired. Why don't you two rest in the village for awhile before returning to the Leaf with my response." Izami smiled at Gaara, and bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Lord Gaara- san. It's most generous of you." Sasuke glanced at the woman beside him as she straightend out, and followed Garra into his village. The Uchiha scowled, and followed her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking? Besides, do you know how bad of a habit drinking is?" Izami glared at Sasuke as she took another drink out of the jug that held her saki.

"Shut...Shut the h-hell up, Uchiha." Izami hiccuped, and then laughed slightly as she rolled on her butt a little. Sasuke sighed, and shook his head. He really did hate drunks. Izami hiccuped, and wipped her mouth of some drool as she looked at Sasuke with her head tilted slightly. Sasuke glanced at her as she took another drink of her saki.

"What?" He questioned a bit irriatbly. Izami glared, and took another drink as she pouted and looked away.

"Nothing." She snapped, and hiccuped again." I just...I kinda forgot...I... I...Mean it's just been awhile since we've been alone like this..." Sasuke looked back at Izami as he noticed the blush forming on her cheecks as the Sato child took another drink, wiping her mouth from the excess fluid that leaked out. She sighed in content, and shrugged." I dunno...I guess...I'm just saying...I just forgot how...Handsome you really looked..." There was a pause, and then she glared at him."But it doesn't mean that I like you or anything. It doesn't mean that I forgive you for _everything_ that happened! Maybe the others in the village have forgiven you, but I _haven't_, and I _never_ will, and as long as I _have those_ memories, I'll _never _forgive you!" Sasuke sighed, and frowned slightly, looking away at her words."Yeah...You do that...You look away from the truth like you always have..." Sasuke looked back at her as she stood up shakily. He immedtaly worried, and stood up. He walked to her, and attempted to help her, but she smacked his hand away."**DON'T TOUCH ME!" **She yelled, glaring at him. Sasuke gared at her.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I never asked you to worry about me! I can do anything I want! Now leave me alone!" She shakily walked out of the room. Sasuke sighed, and watched her walk down the hall to her own room.

Once he knew she was ok, he walked to his own room, where he stared at the ceiling.

_Where the hell did it go wrong? I tried so many times to apologize, and she still hates me._ Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes, memories of their fomer friendship had suddenly taken him over...

_The first time I had ever seen her, Izami Sato, I was training with my brother, Itachi. She was just standing by a tree, counting._

_"One, two, three, he better not pull any tricks like the last time, ten, eleven."_

_"Hmm, whose that Big Brother ?She's on Uchiha property."_

_"She must be new here otherwise she wouldn't be here." Itachi had smiled at me. There was something in his expression I couldn't read at the time." Let's go see who she is, and what she wants." I raised an eyebrow at my brother, but otherwise nodded as we walked towards her._

_"What are you doing? Don't you know where you are, you idoit?" I questioned, making her jump._

_"Sasuke-kun be nice." Izami's green, green eyes had been what I first noticed about her as she looked around in a panic before her eyes settled on us. She looked at us confused for a moment, and then glared._

_"Great now Kakashi-sama won!"She glared at us, her hands on her hips like she always does when she's pissed or annoyed at someone._

_"You know Kakashi-san?" My brother fained surprise. Izami just looked at him like he was dumb._

_"Yeah, so what if I do? Who are you?"_

_"We should be asking you that! You're on our property!" I yelled at her. My older brother looked at me, and then smiled softly at Izami, which had irrated me at the time. I just glared harder at her, which she returned._

_"I gotta go!" She yelled, and ran towards the village. I raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked at my brother._

_"She's so werid Big Brother." Itachi looked at me, and chuckled slightly._

_"I'd be careful of what you say about her Sasuke-kun. You may see more of her. Who knows maybe you guys will be friends." I huffed, not beleivng my brother. I had no idea just how right he was at the time..._

**Basic Character Outline:**

**Name: Izami Sato**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Brown curly**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Weight: 125 pounds**

**Height: 5 foot 4 inches**

**Birthdate: July 27(Leo)**

**Blood type:AB**

**Ninja Gradutaion: Age 10**

**Chunin Promiton: 12**

**Jounin Promition: 17**

**Ninja Registeration number: 001890**

**Clan: Sato**

**Village of orgin: Village hidden in the clouds**

**Village currently in :Village hidden in the leaves**

**Family: Kakashi Hatake( adopted father)**

**Misha Sato(mother)**

**Hachiro Sato(father)**

**Hikaru Sato(brother)**

**Tachi Sato(twin brother)**

**Kekkai Genkai: Elemental control**

**Occupation: Jonin **

**Affliation: Kohona**

**Nature type: Earth release**

**Fire Release**

**Water release**

**Clan Information: Through the use of their own chi, Sato can use their own chi to momentarily control two elements of the four elements. The only disadevtage is that it leaves the user very exhausted, and causes the caster to become unable to fight. Because of this, the Sato only use their powers as a last resort. The clan similiar to theirs is the Kobyashi, who also use chi to manltupliate the elements. The diffrence is that the Kobyashi have Omnigon, occular jutsu that allows the user to read Sato, other Kobyashi, and those close to them, minds. Kobyashi also can manilpilate all four elements. The Kobyashi, and Sato share similiar orgins, but have a long seeded rivilary. Eye color usually corresponds to the element the caster is most prodment in, which will influnce their nature release. shades of Green and brown eyes mean earth is dominate element, golden or amber for fire, grey, sliver, and brown for air, and shades of blue for water.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three: **

** A/n: Do you know what I noticed? I learn things better when I'm not looking o.o Anyways, I've read the newest Naruto chapters...I SO CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHPATERS TO BE TRANSLATED! The sad thing is I feel like Naruto is coming to an end real soon ;.; anyone else feel that way?**

"Thank you for staying. I hope you guys have a safe trip back. Give my regaurds to Lady Fifth."

"I will, Lord Gaara-san." Once again, Izami bowed. Gaara nodded, and glanced at the Uchiha as he took the letter from Temari's hand.

"Well, have a safe trip back home you two." Temari and Gaara waited until they could no longer see the two before turning back, and walking back into their own village...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Sasuke had expected Izami to stay utterly silent in his prescene during the whole trip back as she had the entire trip back, as far as he could tell anyways. What he didn't expect was to hear her soft whispering whenever she thought he was sleeping.

It never sounded like anything, just soft whisperings before she'd quickly write, he could hear the hurrid scribbling of pen on paper. During the breaks during the day, she'd be writting again. She calimed she was writting a report to the Hokage, but Sasuke had strong feelings that she was lying. After all, Lady Tsuande would have told her in front of him that she was to keep a Mission Log, wouldn't she? But there was some part of him that shrugged it off. Izami always was one to keep things orderly. Maybe this was her way of keeping in order, or , as they neared the village, his curiosty had gotten the better of him.

Sasuke Uchiha was never one to pry, usually. After all, people were entilted to their own private affairs, and it should be nobody else's bussiness. Plus getting into other's private world just caused problems. But this was a speical case.

Izami carried that journal everywhere with her. She never let him look at it, which he thought was strange. After all if it was merely just a Mission Log, didn't he have the right to see it as well so he could detail, or correct something that was wrong? Izami just scoffed at him when he made that remark, so he eventually just stopped remarking whenever she started writting.

However, that day was diffrent. That day, Izami was taking a short walk, and she had carelessly left the book behind, something she normally wouldn't've done. Sasuke considered telling her, but she'd probablly just yell at him, so he remained silent.

As her thin figure disappeared, Sasuke looked at the book, contaplating what he should do. Finally, he just scooted closer to where the book was. He picked it up, and made sure to mark where she was with his finger before flipping to the first place.

_ Just something I thought of last month. I want to write this down while the Hokage sends me on this stupid mission with stupid Sasuke. Anyways, hopefully nobody sees this but me and you, eh?_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the words written down, and then contuined down to where the rest of what she wanted to kept hidden. There was a picture of two people. One was a young boy, black hair and black eyes. The other was a girl with curly brown hair, and green eyes. The boy was wearing a black shirt, and white pants. The girl was wearing a blue dress that fell to her knees. They were holding hands. Sasuke looked at the words that were written benath the picture.

_ The day Satoru fell in love, he knew he was in trouble. It was such a disgusting feeling that nobdy expected it to flourish in the heart of the Prince of the Moon, and not even Satoru recgoinzed it time to fight it. And it all happened in a second._

There was another picture. This time the boy was sitting across from a much older guy with spiked slivery hair, and black eyes. The older guy was wearing a non descript blue shirt, older styled, and black pants just like the boy. They were sitting at a huge table, playing chess from the looks of the pieces. The boy had a smile on his face. Sasuke contuined.

_ Kazuma had gently guided him through ife during their weekly chess games. His preffered subject was love. Whenever he said the word, it was with the most intense voice imagineable. And when hearing it for the first time, Satoru had no doubt that this was something to be taken seriously._

_ "A king can only have one love in his life," Kazuma once explained._

_ "Is that his Queen?" Satoru had asked him, then while holding up the chess piece. Kazuma had given him an odd smile as he gently made him put it down._

_ "A Queen is a powerful serveant to her kingdom, but she is not loved by the king. He may only devote himself to his people." He had picked up Satoru's king and added," Beware of the Star birthmark. It marks the Queen, and she is not desired." But though the Sun king treated the feeling like a illness that could ruin nations, it was as if the word tempted him and he was unable to keep quiet about it._

_ Back then, Satoru worried that Kazuma might have been infected with love, but now he knew for sure that he had caught it like a cold. At night, the feeling sent shivers down his spine, his palms got sweaty, and his face heated up._

Sasuke turned the page, and there was another picture, split in two. There was the girl with brown hair. Her face was marred with dirt, and bruises. He eyes held a bit of sadness to them as she looked down. There was the boy, Satoru, looking back at her with a curious expression as he held the hands of someone that was not drawn. Sasuke contuined to read.

_ Isae was what Kazuma called "...a simple peasent." Satoru first took notice of her on of his countless walks through the town with the Sun king. _

_ Whenever they crossed the corner by the market, he would see the girl struggling to keep up with the work. Underneath the dirt, her skin was unusually pale, like the snow, and her eyes were like two, big emeralds. Satoru had never before seen such clear eyes, and they shon brightly the first time Isae had looked at him._

There were more pictures. The first was of the girl, Isae, and the second was of the boy, Satoru, looking back at her smiling, winking, and waving at her. Isae looked surprised, while Satoru just smiled as he turned away to contuine walking.

_ Satoru couldn't forget the strange warmth that spread throughout his body as their eyes met, and the following morninghe made his escape from the Castle to see Isae._

_ "I'm Satoru," He smiled, sneaking at the girl from behind." Who are you?" The girl stared at Satoru long before shly replying._

_ "I'm Isae."_

_ "Do you want to be friends?" Satoru asked as he grabbed Isae's hands, and asthey stared at each other's eyes, Satoru knew there was no going back. Isae was going to bring him alot of troubles because as Kazuma said: No one ever really recovers from being loved._

Below the words were a picture of Isae and Satoru holding hands, foreheads pressed together with smiles as they stared at each other.

"Having fun prying into my personal thoughts?" Sasuke stopped reading, and he glanced up at Izami, but she didn't look mad, like she usually did. No, her expression was soft, gentle. Was there something he was missing?" Come on, we're almost to the Village." She turned on her heel, and walked away, not bothering to ask for the book back. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow, and he flipped to the most recent page, and read as he stood up.

_ Do you know what was is? People here say it is fighting those who wish to harm you. You stand your ground, and you defend everything dear to you against those who can only destory._

_ War is spoken of as good against bad, as right against wrong, but the men who say this have no idea what they're talking about. The greatest weapons aren't fought with weapons, and they don't cause wounds that you can see, and wrap up in cloth, and heal in time. The greatest wars aren't faught against evil, but against the goodness you can't accept. _

_ Can you imagine anything more destructive than turning against the greatest thing that ever could happen to you? Can you imagine a greater pain than watching everyhting you love crumble and disappearing around you because you don't have the courage to embrace it but feared the joy it could give you so much that you rejected it, demeaned it, and caused it to die? I've won many battles, but lost one war that I'm still repaying for what I lost._

_ Years pass, and the men who fought beside me vanish, but my heart keeps strong, and my eyes never close. I was breathing then, and I'm still alive now, but I've found a cure to my pain._

_ Do you know what love is? Love is the victory. Love is embracing the war you could not win; it is a way to stand tall, and face the battlefield with newfound strength. I'll still fight this battle, but this time with you. This time, I reject the war, and embrace the victory. That's why I'll never leave you. That's why I'll always love you..._

"'Sasuke, hurry up!" Sasuke shook his head, and hurried to catch up with her, with a new found determination as he handed her the book with a smrik. She merely rolled her eyes.

** Did you know?**

**Sasuke wasn't originally supposed to be in the series and was a last minute addition. Also his name was based off of a guy called Sarutobi Sasuke?**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four**

** A/n: Ahh hope y'all enjoy this chappie~! I don't have nothing else to say about this chappie haha ^^; Let me know what you guys think!**

It was a couple weeks after Sasuke and Izami saw each other. Though, if Izami were to admit it, it was mostly because the Jonin was avoiding the Uchiha man. Izami still didn't like him, and was quite honstly happy not to see him at all. Not to mention she still had mixed feeling about catching him look at her story while she was out taking a short walk.

Izami was mostly kept in the village, being sent on small, D-ranked or C-ranked missions, which annoyed the Jonin somewhat to a point, but she kept her mouth shut. She was sure the Hokage had a reason after all.

It was three weeks after Izami and Sasuke had returned to the village that they saw each other at all.

Izami was sitting by a lake, reading peacefully when she was interrupted.

"Hey,Izami-san, are you busy?" Izami looked up to see a smiling Sakura, and she smiled right back. It had been a long time since the two of them had any sort of interaction with each other.

"Well, hello stranger. What's up?" Izami sat the book aside as Sakura sat down beside her.

"It's been forever since we last spoke, hasn't it?" Izami nodded.

"Hmm, yes. Apprently, it's been so long that you feel the need to resort to being formal with me, Sakura-chan." Sakura laughed, and rubbed the back of her head slightly in embrassment. Sakura looked away for a moment, and then back at Izami.

"Well,I was just wondering if you'd maybe want to come and celebrate my birthday. Everybody's gonna be there, and I thought that it'd be nice for you to come..."

"Just to celebrate your birthday?" Sakura shrugged.

"Well, it's a mix too. First to celebrate me becoming Jonin, Naruto-kun a Chunin, and then Sasuke's return to Kohona as a full-fledged ninja. Like I said everyone's gonna be there, and I thought that it'd be nice for you to come too. You've kinda shut yourself off from most of the group after what happened last year with-"

"I'll go if you just don't mention last year at all." Sakura laughed slightly, and nodded.

"Ok, so we can count on you being there?" Izami nodded, and looked back at Sakura.

"I'll come for you and Naruto-kun. I could care less about Sasuke." Sakura sighed, and shook her head.

"Ok, well...The party starts at six thirty tonight. It'll be over at Ino-chan's house, since it's bigger...You do remember where that's at right?" Izami thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there at six thirty." Sakura nodded, and then looked around akwardly.

"Well...I'll be seeing you then?" Izami nodded, and picked up her book. Sakura knew the conversation was over then, but still...A thought popped into the pink-haired shinobi's mind.

Sakura had let Izami know that Sasuke was going to be at the party as well. Sakura knew, like everyone else knew, that Izami still held a strong dislike for the Uchiha. Izami didn't even like hearing the boys name. She couldn't even stand being in the same room as him. What if Izami wouldn't show up? Sasuke was the one who had suggested that Sakura invite the other. Sakura didn't want to disappoint the other...

"On second thought," Sakura suddenly said, causing Izami to snap her head up. Sakura smiled at the clearly confused girl."Why don't we meet up here around five thirty? It'll give us sometime to catch up, and stuff before we walk over to Ino-chan's house for the party." _And this way, it'll be a sure fireway that you won't stand us up._ Sakura added in thought. Izami nodded, and glanced at her watch. It blinked that it was three...

"Ok...Well, I'll go over to my house, and get ready...See you at five thirty." Izami stood, and waved good-bye to her fellow Shinobi, and then walked to her house in a rather languid motion. She wasn't really look foreward to going to the party. Nor was she exactly enthused to see Sasuke either...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Izami wasn't sure what to dress in. SHe wasn't told what kind of party it was. So she wasn't sure if she should dress formal, or informal, but it was Ino's homethe party was going to be in. So, Izami decided with informal, but even then it wasn't like she had a wide selcetion on what to wear.

Izami chose to wear some jeans, and a simple t-shirt. SHe pulled her hair into a ponytail, and put on her favorite necklace. It had a simple chain with a small fan as a pendent. Kakashi had given it to her as a gift when she made Jonin rank last year. Feeling confident about her self, Izami walked out of her home, and down to the lake where she was set to meet up with Sakura.

Sakura looked at the Jonin as she apporached Sakura with a less than enthused face. Sakura was wear a short sleeved shirt, and black shorts. Her pink hair was curled on the ends. Izami raised an eyebrow at the others apprance.

"Did Ino-san get a hold of you or something?"

"Psst, don't be silly. Thesee are my own clothes!" Izami nodded, and then looked at her feet.

"Well...what now?" She looked up at Sakura, who shrugged slightly, her eyes looking at what her former friend was wearing. Izami blushed, a feeling of self-conciousness overcoming her." What?" Izami questioned a bit irritably.

"You don't have anything more, you know, femimine?" Izami looked down at what she waswearing, and shrugged.

"I think what I'm wearing is perfectly fine." Sakura sighed, and shrugged.

"Ok, well...We should get going if you're really fine with what you're wearing."

"I am."

"OK."

"Ok." Izami followed beside Sakura as they both walked over to Ino's house for the party...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

"Oh, look who finally shows up!" Ino smiled widely at the two as they finally showed up. They would have been on time if Sakura hadn't talked Izami into going to her house for a change of clothes. Izami was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tang top that was under a black mini-jacket. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a thin layer of make-up.

"Can we just come inside?" Izami honstly felt embrassed about the way she was dressed, though there was no reason to feel that way other than she wasn't used to dressing the way she was dressed.

"Sure~! Come in! Come in, and enjoy yourselves!" Sakura and Ino's eyes made contact with one another, and the two began to giggle as Ino moved out of the way of the door way, and Izami quickly walked inside.

Although they were only really thirty mintues later than when the celebration offically began, there were alot of people already there, some Izami hadn't seen in age. Most of Sakura's ninja class was there, along with Lee and TenTen. Some of the Sensei's were there as well like Kurenai, and her two year old daughter, Isae, Kakashi was there as well. Of course Ino's parents were there as well. Even captain Yamato, and Sai were there. Izami scanned the crowded house, looking for a place to be by herself, but it seems others had other plans.

"Hey! Where ya going?! Party's over here!" Izami glared at Ino as she wrapped her arms around her waist, and pulled her towards the crowd.

"We're not gonna let you hang back, and act like a wet blanket. You're gonna enjoy yourself!" Sakura added, thrwoing a smirk Ino's way, which the blonde returned. Izami immedtaly became susipcious of their actions.

"Guys, c'mon...I can very well walk by myself! Let me-"

"Oh, we know you can walk, it's obvious."

"But if we do, you'll just go back over in a corner, and ruin the party! If we see you go back there even once, we'll sick Kiba on you."

"Even Shikamaru-Kun, and Kakashi-sensei are enjoying themselves. Have some fun, and relax! Kami only knows you need it!" Izami sighed as the two left her in the middle of the crowded living room with people, and chatter on either side of her. Izami felt a headache begin to form in her head.

"You seem annoyed." Izami looked over at Kakshi, and nodded slightly as she crossed her arms.

"Sakura invites me. Sakura makes me change clothes, and then they stick me here...I guess you could say I'm a bit annoyed."Kakashi laughed slightly. Izami glanced at him, and he motioned for her to follow him, which she did. He lead her to a less crowded space in the room. Izami sighed, and slumped against the wall.

"You ok?" Izami looked up at Kakashi, and sighed again.

"If Ino-san and Sakura-chan see me, they'll drag me in the middle of the crowd again." Kakashi laughed slightly, and then looked around.

"Would you preferr if I stay here with you?"

"Nah, you don't have to. It's a party to celebrate your former team's accomplishments. Don''t worry about me." Izami smiled at her adopted father to which he just nodded, and shrugged.

"Ok, if you say so." Izami nodded, and looked down at the pants as she picked at the fabric. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her actions, but took it as his cue to leave. So he did.

Izami mostly tried to stay out of the way. She was never one to like crowds, espically being in them. The Sato child chalked that down to being a family trait. Her father, and brothers, and most of the family she knew were the same way. Still, though, she was polite enough to carry a conversation with some of the people that spoke to her, but she still didn't move from her spot.

"Having fun here?" Izami sighed, and looked away from Sasuke's face. "Don't look so down. It's a celebration. You're supposed to be in a good mood."

"You should take your own advice."

"I am in a good mood. You'd know if I wasn't." Izami glanced at him, huffed, and looked away again.

"Hard to tell with you. You only seem to know how to show two emotions...If that."

"I could show more if I really wanted to." Izami rolled her eyes, and looked away.

"So, I suppose you're gonna particpate in the upcoming Chunin Exams? Since you're accepted back, I mean."

"I had plans on doing so." Izami nodded, and picked at the fabirc of the jeans again." These don't look like something you'd wear. Who gave them to you?"

"Sakura-chan gave them to me. She thought I needed a bit of a look change, or whatever."

"They look nice on you." Izami blushed, and looked away from Sasuke's gaze.

"Stop being so werid."

"I'm not being werid. I'm telling the truth." Izami rolled her eyes, and blushed again as Sasuke sat beside her. Their feet were bearly touching. Some part of her wanted to move away, but another part wanted to stay where she even move closer to the Uchiha man, and another part of her was sickened by that thought...

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino looked aroun, unable to locate the man she once desired.

"For that matter, where's Izami-san?" Hinata asked, looking around.

"Last time I saw her, she was over in that corner talking to Sasuke." Kiba pointed to the less crowded area of the room, where the two still were sitting, talking. Though Izami looked anything but intrested. Sakura grinned at Ino, though the pink haired konichi had to admit she was slightly jealous.

"Well, as long as they're happy. We should leave them be." Ino said through through a sigh, as if not really intrested.

"Yeah. Just as long as he doesn't do anything to he I'll be fine." Kiba quickly said, then turning his back slightly to the pair, and turning his attention back to Hinata and Naruto.

"He's not gonna do anything to her." Naruto added after a moment, and then turned his attention to the conversation...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Izami yawned, and rubbed her eyes as the party contuined on well past her normal betime.

"You look tired." Sasuke commented, glancing at the woman beside him. She glared at him, and then yawned again.

"S-Shut up...It's almost midnight, who isn't tired?"

"The people who are actually enjoying themselves." Izami rolled her eyes, and then looked around the room.

"I suppose most people are enjoying themselves. I, however, am stuck with you. Hard to enjoy yourself when your stuck with someone who'd rather not see." Sasuke sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes.

"You'd think-"

"I'm not the only one who doesn't trust you, Sasuke." The two locked eyes. There was a look in the woman's eyes that was all too familiar, but something the man hadn't seen in a long time. It was soft, almost pleading in a way. Then it hardened as she quickly looked away."I'm just the only one who ever says anything to your face."

"Who doesn't trust me?"

"I'm not gonna say anything." She yawned again, and thens tood up." Well, I'm gonna go. If anyone asks for me, tell them I went home."

"You stil live in the same place?" Izami glanced at him, and eyed him carefully.

"I don't see why it matters if I do or not." Sasuke shrugged.

"Just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me or not." Izami raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like a date?"

"No, like us just catching up." He glared at her slightly, and she just shrugged.

"Well...I dunno..."

"Fine. You don't have to come. I can get myself something-"

"I'll go but you're paying." She smirked at him, another blush on her checks. "Meet me by my house before you go. I'll be ready." With that she walked out, leaving Sasuke to look at her with slight confusion.

_What the Holy Hell did I just agree to? A date with someone I hate? What am I in? Some kind of lame Romantic Comdey?_ Izami sighed, and opened the door to her apartment. _Oh, well...At least I get free food._ Her stomache growled, and it seemed ,at the time, that was the only good thing to rise from the unfourtant situation she had agreed to...

** Character development and Concept:**

**I first thought of this story about four years. At first, as I always do, I go through alot of ideas for names. Her first name was Shoruka, which I had made up at the time. I stuck with that name for a long time before I found the name Izami, which is another form of Izumi which means fountain. Her last name was there from the begining. Sato means help wisteria, but can also mean reffering to a village or a road maker. I had no intentions of having her name mean anything to her character. **

** Her personality, and looks was one of the last things I thought of. I usually create the name, and then work from there. I orignally had her as a blonde, as most of her clan is blonde, and have green eyes, but changed somewhere in mid-creation to a light brown color with green eyes simply because I thougth that I have too many blondes in many of my ocs, and wanted to do something diffrent. It's still difficult to see Izami as a brown-haired girl. **

** I orignally planned her to be excellent in medical ninjutsu, but when I created her to be more of a battle, head strong type of girl, I realized that having her specialize in Medical Ninjutsu would not suit her personality well. So, I switched it to genjutsu, which I later provided as something her clan specializes in. I also had her strong in Ninjutsu, but she is weak in Taijutsu. It was an area that never really suited her tastes.**

** Izami is a very head strong, loyal, but hard to understand type of person. I kinda imagined her as a bit like Itachi and Sakura fused together. While Izami isn't afarid to speak her mind, she can seem cold, and indiffrent. She is very smart, but picks and choses her moments to show it. She is not one to show off, but she has no problems show boating when it comes to it. While she can seem aloof, and indiffrent, she cares very deeply, and can be very sensetive, not that she ever shows it. So once someone hurts her, she immidtaly puts a wall up so the same person can't hurt her again, which is why she acts very hostile towards Sasuke, someone who was her first friend, and someone she once liked as well, and a very close friend.**

** I am still developing her bit by bit, adding more flaws, and understandable things to her to avoid her being a mary sue. So, hopefully you guys enjoy the ride as much as I am. It really feels like I'm getting to know someone new so maybe that's why this has become one of my favorite stories I've done thus far. ^^ hope you all tune in for the next insstallment!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, and any and all OCs that appear. If I owned Naruto Itachi would still be alive ;.;**

Izami awoke the next day with a headache. She groaned as she looked over at the window. The sun was shining brightly, and she could hear the birds chirping, and many other sounds that alerted her to the fact that it must have been mid morning or later. Her green eyes looked over at the clock beside her. In blinking red letters, it read that it was almost noon.

"Shit, I slept in too late." Izami yawned, and stretched out her thin body."Time to get my lazy butt up, and do something." She threw the covers aside, and laid her feet on the slightly warm floor beneath her.

Izami ran her fingers through her hair, wincing at the tangles her fingers got caught in, and then ran her hands over her face.

"Why is it called "beauty sleep" if I always wake up looking like some kind of troll?" Izami muttered a bit annoyidly, and then walked to her bathroom where she took a quick shower.

When her shower was over, she walked out, and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked out towards her kitchen. Her stomache was telling her to feed it, but she stared into a bare firdge, and sighed as it seemed to mock her.

There was a knock on the door that caused the woman to jump. Then she remembered the promise she had made last night. SHe sighed, and hung her head.

"Dammit, I din't think he meant lunch..." Izami hung her head, and then looked towards the door."Hold on! I gotta get dressed!" She yelled towards whoever was by the door, though she knew who it was as she treaded fast to her bedroom.

Izami threw on the clothes she orignally planned to wear the night before, and then walked out to the livingroom to see Sasuke already waiting for her in a white shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, and black colored pants. His dark eyes looked around her home with no particular expression. Izami blushed slightly, and cleared her throat as she scowled, and crossed her arms. Sasuke looked at her.

"Your house is bare."

"I don't like alot of clutter, and it's not like I can afford to have all kinds of fancy things."

"I wasn't critizing your taste."

"Whatever." Izami rolled her eyes, and sighed. She softened out her stance, and expression, and tried to remain calm." I hope you have enough money to cover my tab. I plan to eat alot." She attempted to lightly tease the Uchiha, but he seemed to find a way to piss her off again.

"You always have eaten alot. Don't you know that's bad for you? You could gain alot of weight, or get some heart diease. You could really fat, and die." Just like that, her good mood was gone. She scowled at him.

"Ya know, if my fridge wasn't empty I'd totally cancel."

"Well, why don't you go shopping?"

"No money due to lack of missions. Thank you for reminding me."

"So why don't we go shopping instead? You could cook me something like you always did." Izami blushed, but scowled again.

"No way, I'm not taking hand outs, and I'm not your personal maid either."

"Aren't you taking a hand out either way?" He quirked an eyebrow, causing Izami to sigh heavily. She hated to admit it, but the annoying Uchiha was right.

"Fine, we can go shopping for food. I need some."

"Ok, well, c'mon." Izami sighed, and followed after him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

The pair spent the next hour and a half shopping for anything Izami needed, which included some practical things like new ninja shoes, before they headed back to Izami's apartment, where Sasuke helped her put things away. She then made something quick while Sasuke sat at the table watching her.

Izami blushed, and felt flustered knowing the Uchiha was watching her move around as she prepared their lunch. He had always watched her whenever she had made them something to eat. Even if it was just a simple sandwhich. She never understood that.

The Sato woman made herself some instant ramen, and Sasuke some of his own food he had bought for himself. She sat the food in front of him before grabbing her own food, and began eating rather fast. After all, the fast they ate, the faster Sasuke would be out of her house, and she could relax without feeling on edge every second she was in HIS prescance.

Sasuke glanced at Izami as she began eating fast. From what he remembered from the past, and their recent mission together, Izami was never one to eat fast. He furrowed up his eyebrows, wondering if she had other plans...

"If you eat too fast, you'll get a stomache." Sasuke began eating. Izami rolled her eyes, but he was right. She was going to get a stomache if she ate too fast. However,she didn't care. She just wanted the other out of her home.

"Hn, I don't care." Sasuke sighed, and shook his head as he looked down on his food as he contuined to eat. Izami sighed in annoyance again, and then began to slow down her eating.

_Why am I like this? Why can't I let that go? _Izami wondered, and then began to pick at her food. _However, I'm not the only one like this. I know plenty of others that still don't trust or like him. Why should I feel guilty about being openly hostile towards him._ She sighed, and furrowed her brows together._ Maybe because we were once friends, and I feel guilty. WHICH I shouldn't even be feeling. I just don't get myself sometimes._

Sasuke looked back at her when he heard her sigh, and felt some concern for her when she began to pick at her food, and scowl. Something was bothering her, but didn't speak up. The last thing he wanted was for her to yell at him again for prying into her bussiness...

"Hn." He sighed, and closed his eyes slightly as he began to eat. He could try to ignore her at least, even if he didn't want to ignore her. Izami glanced back at him, biting her lip slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" SHe snapped suddenly, a rush of irration coming into her voice.

"Nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. What's wrong with you? You're the going hn, and not talking."

"Your scowling, and sighing, and acting mad."

"If I've told you once, I've told a thousand times by now it's because you're in my bubble." Sasuke looked at Izami, scowling right back at her as he stood up.

"Well, then I'll leave. Don't let me spoil your day." Izami nodded, her heart racing, and a part of her telling her to stop Sasuke from leaving. However, the part of her that told her it was for the better was the stronger part of her.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Would you like me to hold it open for you or not?"

"Whatever."

"So, you learned a new word? Remind me to have Ino-san throw you a party."

"Hn, whatever. I'm leaving."

"Then, go."

"I am."

"Good ridence too." Izami sighed as Sasuke slammed the front door shut, and ran her hands over her face. "Fuuck..." She hissed, and looked at the food he had left. She shrugged." Well, it ws HIS money. His waste. I don't give a damn." She stood, and grabbed both her food, and his food. She threw his in the trash, and put hers in the microwave, and walked out of her home.

** Fun Fact:(i shit you not...this is true...)**

**That in an episode of Naruto a bridge was named "the Great Naruto Bridge". This bridge exists in Japan and is stretched over the strait between Naruto and Awaji island of Shikoku, is counted among the longest bridges in the world**

** A/n: Did I ever mention that I do not in any shape or form am profiting from this story, and don't own Naruto in any shape or form. I can only claim this story, and any and all ocs that appear in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six**

** A/n: I have decided to do this story diffrently than all my other stories XD hence the random facts, and not the long a/ns(i'm trying to get better! O.O) Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter! And thanks for all the postive reviews, and follows! You guys are freaking awesome! **

**ok time to answer some anons reviews!:**

** Guest: wahh!*hug*i'm so glad you like the story ^^ i always try to make their convos somewhat funny ^^ I hope you contuine to enjoy the story ^^**

Izami huffed as the kunai hit the targets, but missed their marks. She scowled slightly, and wipped the sweat that was forming on her brow. She had been training for the past three and a half hours to blow off steam.

"Oh, Izami-chan, you're using this field?" Izami, still out of breath glanced over at Sakura.

Beside her was a team of three. A girl of tweleve with short brown hair, and grey eyes. She was wearing a black, calf-length dress with a purple sash tied around her mid-section. She had black ninja shoes on, and her headband was tied around her forehead. SHe had a small smile on her face. The second, who stood on the otherside of the Jonin, was a short boy or the same age with spiked black hair, and viloet colored eyes. He wore a red shirt with a purple triangle in the center, and blue ninja shoes. His ninja headband was tied to his right arm, and he wore a bored expression. The last, who stood by the girl, was another boy with curly, dark brown hair, and vivid blue-viloet hair. He wore a yellow shirt, and black pants with blue ninja shoes. His headband was being used as a belt. He was grinning widely, his hands behind his head.

_Genin. Sakura must be their Sensei._ Izami concluded as she gathered up her tools.

"Don't worry about that, Sakura-chan. I was just leaving." Izami gathered the last of her tools, and then glanced over at Sakura, and her team." These new Genin?"

"Yupp, I'm about to adminster the Bell Test Kakashi-sensei gave my old team." Izami nodded, and then began to move.

"Well...Have fun." Sakura giggled, and then looked at her team with a playful glint. Izami sighed, and used teleportation jutsu to quickly get out of there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Izami sighed as she sat at a cafe, drinking some coffee as she tried to gather her own thoughts. It was nearing six the afternoon, almost six hours after her fight with Sasuke, and she still wasn't in a good mood, which didn't make the slightest of sense. She was suppose to be angry, and hate Sasuke! Not feel bad that they got into a fight, and he probably won't talk to her again because of the stupid fight.

"Maybe it's fpr the best. This is what I wanted, isn't it?"

"Hey, Izami, what are you doing here? You're usually at home cooking by now." Izami glanced up at Kakashi, and smiled weakly.

"Well, I figured it's time for a change. What are you doing here?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in nervousness, then laughed slightly.

"Ah, don't worry about that now. Why don't you let me treat you to some dinner? Doesn't look like you'll be returning to your place anytime soon." Izami smiled for real as her adopted father sat down, and pulled out his wallet.

"Wow, you must be meeting a lady friend." Izami teased slightly, putting her face in her hands, and smiling at him in a teasing way." You usually don't agree to pay for my dinner anymore. Not since I was what? Eleven or something."

"Well, you were earning your own money."

"Is that your excuse for being cheap? Anyways, what's the occasion?" Kakashi shrugged slightly, and glanced at the Jonin with a slight smile.

"You seemed down. I thought I'd try and cheer you up." Izami nodded, and smiled into her cup.

"Well, as long as your paying...I don't mind." Kakashi laughed slightly, and looked at the pretty waitress as she came to take their orders.

"Hi, how may I help you two today?" She smiled at the two. Kakashi looked at her, and grinned.

"Actualy, we're waiting for someone to come. You can take our orders when she arrives." The waitress blushed heavily, but her smile did not falutre.

"Well, alrighty then. Have a nice day~. I'll be back as soon as you other guest arrives." Izami smirked, and crossed her arms over her chest as Kakashi looked back at her.

"What's with the smile?"

"I knew you were waiting for someone."

"Not really...I just hadn't even looked at the menu yet...And neither have you." The girl rolled her eyes, and picked up the short menu.

"Well you should have just told her that instead of lying. She looks like she likes you."

"That's because she's had some werid crush on me ever since she saw my face a while ago. I just wanted her off my back."

"Then you should tell her how you feel. It's better than toying with her emontions." Kakashi looked at her with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Ya know, it feels flatuering knowing someone likes you. I'm not toying with her emotions, I'm being nice and kind to her. That's all."

"You told her that you were waiting for someone to come."

"Yeah I am...The idea of what I want to eat." Izami sighed, and shook her head." Speaking of which, what do you plan to eat?"

"Hmm, I'm deciding between the donburi dish, and the Sukiyaki dish."

"I thought you didn't like the rice dishes?" Izami shrugged.

"Nah, I don't particuarly care for the noodle dishes. I actually preffer the rice dishes." Kakashi nodded, and looked back at his menu." If you can't remember that small detail about someone you raised, we should get together more often." Kakashi glanced at her, and smiled slightly.

"We both have busy lives. It's hard to see anyone." Izami nodded, and sat down her menu.

"Hmm, I think I'll just have some Donburi." Kakashi nodded

"I'll just have some Miso soup."

"You never change, do you?" She smiled at her mentor, and took a drink of her coffee, and grimanced slightly. It had gone cold.

"People change, Izami. It's part of growing up, and getting older." Izami raised an eyebrow at him, and then shrugged.

"I suppose so, Kakashi-sama."

"Still so formal with me, and you complain when others are too formal with you."

"Well, you're older than me, Kakashi-sama, and I respect you greatly."

"If that's what you think of me, then don't let me stop you." Izami sighed, and waved the waitress over. She came over fast with a huge grin on her face.

_Fangirls...So annyoing..._ Izami thought as the waitress looked at Kakashi with wide, hopeful eyes.

"So, your person didn't show up?" The waitress sounded too hopeful.

"Oh, no. My guest must have-"

"I'd like Donburi dish, please." The woman looked at me with a small, strained smile, and nodded.

"Of course." She quickly wrote it down, and then turned to Kakashi."And you?"

"Just some miso." The woman nodded, and quickly left, casting a doubtful look at Izami. Izami sighed, and shook her head. Kakashi looked back at the woman before him.

"You interuppted me."

"To stop you from telling more useless stories." Kakashi sighed, but smiled none the less.

The two spent another hour and a half talking. Izami informed him of her descion to join the ANBU, or try anyways, once the Chunin Exams were over, and done with since she wass expected to be a proctor. Kakashi sighed, and was anything but happy about her descion, but didn't try to dissuade her from her descion. Kakashi knew from expreince that once the Sato woman had her mind made up, there was no way to change Izami's choice.

It was near eight in the evening before Kakashi stood, and stretched. Izami looked at him, and yawned.

"You going home?" Kakashi asked. Izami nodded.

"Yeah, I need to gather some things up." Kakashi nodded, and then walked out with her.

"Well, I suppose, I'll see you later than." Izami nodded, and then walked to her own apartment.

Once there, she took a shower, and pulled on some shorts and tang top as she laid in bed. She glanced over at the pictures beside her on her nightstand. One of her old team, both were already ANBU, one of her family, of Kakashi and her, and then one of her and Sasuke. Back during the good days. She stared at the picture.

Sasuke was still a child, probalbly around eight. He had a distant look in his eyes as he looked out the window. His eyes seemed to be focusing on a diffrent place. His chin resting on his hands. Izami was grinning widely,her eyes closed as she threw a peace sign towards the camera person. She had remembered that day.

_ Our birthdays were only three days apart. I had wanted to do something special for him since his family was just murdered not too long before that. I hated seeing him so sad, even if he did try to push me away._

_ "It's just one day! You'll have fun! Come on! Pleeeeaasee!" I begged him that morning._

_ "Hn, fine. Whatever. Let's go."_

_ "Yes!" I shouted in victory, and ran after him as he hurridly walked foreward. I took out the camera, and pointed it at him. He looked at it, and then me. His frown deepened, and I felt some of happiness drain away. "Just one?"_

_ "No. I hate pictures." I sighed heavily, and put the camera away._

_ "You should smile! I miss your smile!" I told him often that day, but he merely rolled his eyes at me, and wouldn't meet my eyes. I sighed, and looked away each time._

_ We were at an ice cream shoppe when I took that photo. I thought it was perfect, since he wouldn't notice. I wanted something to make him happy, so I took all kinds of photos, and made doubles. I gave some of them to Sasuke, or tried to, but he wouldn't accept them. I left them on his table in his livingroom, and left without another word._

_ When I told Kakashi-sama about my issues with Sasuke, he would just grin a bit sadly, and just stroke my hair like he always used to when he was comforting me._

_ "You have to remember, Izami-chan, he just lost his entire family. Can you imagine losing your entire family? Just give him sometime, and I'm sure he'll come around." I felt better at hearing those words, but somewhere deep in me I felt that things would never return to the same. And I was right._

_ Sure, we remained friends, and he would talk to me eventually, but it was never the same. He wasn't the same Sasuke I had known before the Massacare. He was cold, and indiffrent to everything. It was like he didn't care about anything anymore, and he hardly told me anything than the bare minimual if I was lucky. Then...Then he started to changed just slightly when he joined Team Seven, and I was happy about that. Until, he left the village. I was crushed at the time, and all I wanted was to have Sasuke back home..._

Izami felt her chest well up painfully at the memory, and she sucked in her breath, and closed her eyes to stop the tears.

"I...I've cried over him too much...Why...Why do-do I still feel hurt? I...I shouldn't care!" She yelled out, balling up fists." He left. He's the one who said he wanted to break all his bonds...So, why can't I let him go? Why can't I let the anger go? It's stupid!" She undid her fists, feeling the slight after pain, and then began to wipe at her eyes s some tears began to escape from her eyes.

_When Naruto, and them went on that Rescue Mission to retrive Sasuke, I...I wanted them to succesful. I wanted Sasuke back home. I remember I'd see Sakura-chan, and we'd talk. We'd talk alot. I began to like her as person, and not hate herfor being one of Sasuke's many fangirls. That's when we truly began to be friends._

_ When Sakura told me they had failed in their mission, and they were all hurt, execpt for Shikamaru-san, who had a broken finger, and nothing else. I felt bad. Not only were most of my friends hurt, but Sasuke was not coming home. Of course, I visited most of them. I said my good byes to Naruto-kun as he went to train with Jiraiya-sama, and focused myself on becoming stronger. That year, I entered the Chunin Exams for the first time, and easily passed. I was happy about being sent on higher ranked missions. My only goal at the time was to be able to keep up wwith Sasuke. Everything I did up until the Fourth Shinobi World War, I did it to keep up with Sasuke. He was my goal. He always had been. Then, I realized that how far he'd grown, and the way I'd grown...We were still oceans apart. It wasn't enough. I was never strong enough to match him, and that stung alot more than anything else ever had. Everything I did, was all for nothing..._

Izami hiccuped, and looked down at her interclasped hands on her lap. Her cheecks felt moist. She raised a hand, and wipped the falling tears. She looked back at the picture, and scolwed.

"I...I ha-hate you, Sa-sasuke..."She picked up the picture, and laid it down." I...I ha-hate you..." She laid on her bed, and turned on her side, facing away from the picture as if it were a Sasuke himself. SHe scowled, and picked at her comforter." Y-yet...I-I hate myself for still...Still crying over you..." She hiccuped again, and wipped at her eyes. She closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep, even if she was still crying over someone she was supposed to hate...

** Random Fact Corner:**

** The dishes Izami considered eating are very common, and popular in Japan. The dish Izami ate, the Donburi dish, ****refers to a bowl of plain cooked rice with some other food on top of it.****Donburi are sometimes served at specialty restaurants, but they are also a common dish that can be found on all kinds of restaurants' menus. Some of the most popular varieties are gyudon (stewed beef), katsudon (tonkatsu), tendon (Tempura), oyakodon (chicken and egg), tekkadon (maguro), and kaisendon (raw seafood). **

** The second is Sukiyaki, a nabe dish prepared with thinly sliced meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu and shirataki (konyaku noodles) simmered in a sweet soy sauce broth. The pieces of food are dipped into raw beaten egg before being eaten.**

** Nabe, or hot pot dishes, are prepared in a hot pot, usually at the table. Typical ingredients are veggies such as negi (Japanese leek) and hakusai (Chinese cabbage), various mushrooms, seafood and/or meat. There are many regional and personal varieties, and they are especially popular in the cold winter months. SukiYaki is one of the specialty dishes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/n: Well, I do believe this is offically my favorite story XD Anyways~ Hope you all enjoy~! Let me know what you think~!**

Izami spent the next few weeks gathering everything she'd need for the upcoming exams. This year, it was beign held in the Leaf Village. She was proctering the third part of the Exam, which would be indivual fights against other already made Chunins. That part she was somewhat excited for.

The Sato child hardly left her apartment. She was busy going over the roosters of the hopeful Genin, and their Sensei's. She was impressed with some, and not so much with others.

It wass two weeks before the Exam. Izami was taking a break, and actually taking a walk. She was heading over to a training field, not expecting to see a certain Dark haired boy already there. He was throwing kunai at targets, always hitting them square on the mark. A bit of comeptivitness rose inside her as she strode foreward.

"Couldn't find anybody to fight or what?" She questioned without inclination in her voice as she sat her bag down, and looked at him. He looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean you're actually talking to me now?" Izami shrugged, and dug through her pack, and pulled out some of her own Kunai. She glanced at him with a slight smirk.

"No, I just want to prove to you that I can kick your ass...That's all." Sasuke smirked right back at her, and snorted slightly.

"Well, c'mon then...Show me." Izami shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. First rule of battle is never be the first one to strike."

"I'm just givin' you a fair shot."

"No, you're just being a scardey-cat." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Scardey-cat? Really? What are you? Five?"

"If I'm five years old, you're a real loser if youo lose to me."

"Hn, we'll see." With that said,the two began their sparing match.

Izami and Sasuke finished the match twenty mintues later. Both of them were out of breath, and forming sweat. Izami felt pride well up in her knowing she was good enough to cause the surviving Uchiha to sweat. She straightened out, and smirked at him.

"Is that sweat I see?" She moved closer to him, a finger gently scrapped across his sweaty forehead, and smriked wider at the wet, sticky feeling."So, it is sweat. Glad to know I'm that good. I'd say it's an achievement, wouldn't you?" Sasuke was silent a moment, a slight increase in heartbeat as she gently touched him, and then scowled at her mocking words.

"Hn, I was going easy on you."

"MmmmHmm, you just don't want to admit that I'm as good as you." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the same time as Izami rolled her eyes.

"You just got lucky." Izami rolled her eyes again, and then sat down on the ground, and then began to pick through her bag in search of some food. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and then sat beside her."What are you doing?"

"Looking for some food."

"Why?" Izami looked at him like he was stupid, and then rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask stupid questions. I'm hungry, so-"

"No, I mean...I'm hungry too. Let's just go out to eat. I'll pay." Izami's head snapped up, and she glared at him.

"You're crazy. That sounds like a date. Why would I go on a date with you of all people? I'd rather go on a date with Akamaru, or that stick over there...They'd probably be better company thna you."

"Says the person that just spent twenty mintues sparing with me. Also says the person who let me buy them food a couple of weeks ago. Not only did you let me buy the food, you even cooked me lunch." Izami blushed, and scowled at him.

"If I remember correctly, you said it wasn't a date."

"Neither is this. This is just the loser buying the winner lunch."

"Still sounds like a date. I'd rather take my chances with the stick."

"I don't think thhe stick will pay for your meal."

"I'll pay." She said before she thought about what she was saying. Once she thought about she said, she blushed, and scowled at him." I don't want to this to be a date."

"So you'll go with me?"

"Hell no. I packed food for a reason, idoit." Sasuke sighed, and sat back on his hands. Izami looked over at him as her hands touched her food. _Well...It is only a peanutbutter sandwhich, chips, and water. Besides, some BBQ does sound pretty good right now..._ Izami thought, and then glanced back at her bag."Well, I musta forgotten the food on the counter...And I'm low on cash..."Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her words. Izami sighed heavily, and shook her head."BBQ sounds good..." Izami glanced over at Sasuke with a grimance."It's better than nothing, but I need to train."

"Why do you need to train? I'm the one-"

"I'm gonna try for ANBU. I need to be as strong as I can be." Sasuke made a face, and then shrugged.

"If that's what you want." Izami looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to be ANBU?" Again, Sasuke shrugged.

"Nope. If it makes you happy, then...Nobody should be telling you otherwise." Izami looked at him for a moment, and then shook her head as she zipped up the bag, and stood.

"Well, we should get going if you really want to go to eat. I'm serious about BBQ sounding good." Sasuke stood beside her, and then montioned her to follow him. She followed after him without any further word.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izami sighed, and looked at the little bits of meat before them. She picked at one with her chop stick, feeling slightly akward about the Uchiha boy watching her.

"I thought you were hungray." Izami looked up at Sasuke, and shrugged.

"I am." SHe said stubbornly, and began to eat. Sasuke just sat back, watching her. SHe eyed him carefully, and then shook her head."I thought you were gonna eat too." Sasuke shook his head, and then looked away.

"BBQ's really not my thing." Izami shrugged, and contuined eating, trying to forget about the other." You eat fast. Don't you know you'll get a stomache?" Izami rolled her eyes, and glared at him.

"I don't remember asking for your opoion."

"You didn't that's why."

"Then, do the world a favor, and shut up. I'll eat however I damn well please to eat." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms as he looked away.

Izami finished ten mintues later, and sighed in content as she sat back on the chair.

"That sure did hit the spot." Izami closed her eyes, and patted her stomache. Sasuke looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Izami cracked an eye open, and allowed herself to smile smally.

"Well, I'm going back to training." She stood, and looked back at him with a small blush." You're more than welcome to train with me whenever you pay the bill." With that said, she walked out, leaving a confused Sasuke to stare at her as she left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Izami sighed as she rested against a tree, eating her sandwhich, chips, and water. She scanned the place with her eyes, her gaurd up so that she could sense anyone who came near her before her eyes could see them. She was waiting for Sasuke, but at the same time she was hoping he wouldn't come at all.

Izami Sato wanted distance from him, but at the same time she wanted to be close to him. She hated him, yet she couldn't help but like him. She hated herself for having such conflicting emontions.

The Jonin kunoichi quickly packed away the reminders of her lucnh, and pulled out some kunai as she felt a familiar prescene start walking her way. SHe pulled out a couple, and threw them at the practice dummies.

"Hn, I don't know why, but I thought you'd be working up a sweat by now. It's been near an hour since you left me at the BBQ house." Izami looked over at Sasuke as he called out to her. She looked back at the dummies, and shrugged.

"Well, it's not like all I did was practice."

"Then, what were you doing?" Izami glanced at Sasuke as she pulled out the ninja tool, and shrugged.

"What I did this past hour is none of your bussiness."

"Sorry I asked." Izami nodded, and then sighed. Any energy she had for training was competely gone.

"Ah forget it...I'm not really in the mood to do anything anymore." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as she slumped to the ground. Sasuke sat beside her, and looked at her.

"What's up with you?" Izami glanced at him, and shook her head.

"Nothing. Forget it."Like she wass really going to tell him that her mood soured because of him. She didn't want him to be upset with him again.

"You're mad at me. Why? You're the one who told me to come, and train with you."

"I'm not mad at you. You'd think you'd know if I was angry by now, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, and then looked at his feet.

"Still, something's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me." Izami was starting to get annoyed with the Uchiha man. Was he seriously trying to piss her off? If he was, he was doing a damn good job of doing so. Sasuke shrugged, still wanting to know what was on her mind, but chose to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was to have her angry with him, again. Izami sighed, and glanced over at the silent man beside her."Well, If you're not gonna train, and I'm not gonna train...Maybe we can just...I don't know, do something together." Izami blushed as Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"You...You're suggesting that we spend time together? You, the one that claims to hate me, wants to spend time together without me suggesting so? Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Izami blushed harder, and scowled at him. She, herself, was unsure of her own words, of her own words.

The green-eyed woman clenched the bottom of her shirt, and bit her lip. For a moment, she considered taking back her own words, but decided against it. She looked over at Sasuke with a small smile, which again shocked the other. Not only was she the first to suggest they do something together that didn't include eating or training, but she was actually smiling a real, albit shy, smile. At Sasuke, the person she claimed to have hated.

"I'm feeling fine, Sasuke...I just thought-"

"I have no problem wiht us spending time together. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling well." Sasuke smirked teassingly at Izmai. She scowlled, and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, loser." She said with a smile. Sasuke frowned, but then smiled very smally, and stood.

"Well, if you're serious about us hanging out, then come on." Izami smiled, her heart racing, as she stood beside Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two walked around town for a bit, neither one saying much. Izami walked with her hands in her pockets, as she concentrated on her feet that shuffled along the ground.

"Ahh, I should get going back to my place." Sasuke said after a bit of them not saying anything to each other. Izami glanced at him, and nodded.

"Well...Ok..." Sasuke nodded, and glanced at her.

"The Chunin Exams are expected to be held in a week. Why don't we train every day. We could meet up a couple hours before lunchtime, train, eat, and then do whatever." Izami looked back at him, blushing slightly, and nodded.

"Sure, why not."

"Alright...Later." Izami stared at Sasuke as he left, and then walked back to her own apartment...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The child's bright green eyes stared up at the blue, blue sky above her. She loved watching the clouds pass by her. She enjoyed watching the various shapes of them. It was relaxing to her._

_ "Look, that one looks like a fan!" There was a boy beside the girl. A boy with spiked black hair. His dark eyes glanced at her with a huge smile o his young face, and then he pointed to the cloud. The girl turned her face towards where the boy was pointing, and grinned widely._

_ "It does! It looks like your family symbol!" The girl looked back at the boy with a smile, which he returned._

_ "I never thought about that!" The two shared a laugh before the boy laid back down, and contuined to watch the clouds. The young girl looked at him a moment longer, and then sat back on her hands as she tilted her head back._

_ "Hey, Sasuke-kun, when I get older...What do you think will happen to us?" Sasuke looked at the girl beside him with a curious expression._

_ "What do you mean?" The girl shrugged, and looked back at the sky._

_ "Pappa always used to tell me not to get close to anyone coz having strong bonds will eventually make a person weak. He used to say that people are only friends for a fleeting moment, when they need one another, and then...They leave." She looked back at him with sad eyes." DO you think that will happen to us? Do you think we'll drift apart, and end up hating each other?" Sasuke shook his head, and gripped the girl's hand in reassurance._

_ "Izami-chan, I could never hate you! You're my best friend!" Izami blushed, and smiled as she gripped his hands._

_ "I'll never hate you either Sasuke-kun! Just promise to never change!"_

_ "Ok, but you can't either!"_

_ "Ok, I won't!" The two giggled as they locked their pinkie fingers together._

_ "And then, when we're older, we'll get married!" Izami blushed, and smiled as she nodded._

_ "Ok!" The two giggled again, and then went back to watching the clouds..._

Izami gasped slightly as she shot up out of her bed, sweating from her dream. Her eyes darted around the dark room, like she was looking fro danger, but with a sigh, she laid back down on her bed. She looked out her window, at the starry sky, and groaned as she saw a fan-shaped cloud.

"Stupid clouds..." She muttered, and turned on her side, facing her door as she tried to recapture her sleep...

**Random Fact Corner:**

**Did you know that Kishimoto, in Part II, wanted to give Shikamaru a unique appearance despite drawing him with a vest that several other ninja wear in the series!? As a result, he drew his forehead protector on his arm in order to not obscure his hair.**

**Did you know that Ino–Shika–Chō is a winning combination in Hanafuda (Flower Cards), a Japanese card game played with special cards!?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

** A/n: You guys are ssoooo awesome~! I hope you guys contuine to enjoy this story ^^**

Every day for the next week, Sasuke and Izami showed up at the training field together, and trained. Izami soon found it all too easy to keep up with Sasuke, and she was proud of that fact. Sasuke was more than annoyed at that fact that she was able to keep up with him, but never said anything.

It was the day of the Chunin Exams. Izami was gathered with the other proctors. Izami had her arms crossed over her green Chunin flak vest. There were three other proctors besides herself. The first being Ibiki Morino. Once again he was chosen to do the first exam, the written test, which he had been in charge of since he first started five years ago. The second was a woman with curly black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. She had a slightly bigger frame on her, but she wasn't overweight. She was busty, and curvy. She wore a long white dress, with slits up the side. Her Chunin flak vest also on, and her ninja headband was being used as a headband. She was in charge of the second part, the survival test in the Forest of Death. Then, there was Izami. Dressed in her professional clothes. She was in charge of the third Exam, which would take place a month and a half after the surrvial test, which would be team fights. Each three man cell team was to fight against another three man cell group. Lastly, there were the individual fights, which would take place two weeks after the team fights, and that would be over seen by Kakashi. There were several other ninja gathered around. Some were to watch the first part to catch any cheaters, while others were soectators, Kurenai was one of them. Izami sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair, biting the inside of her lips.

_I should have put my hair up..._Izami thought, and patted her pants leg, hoping to feel something in there._ I usually keep that black hair tie in here...It better be in here..._

"What are you doing, Izami-san?" Izami looked up at Hinata, and smiled slightly.

"Nothing, Hinata-san. Are you here to observe?" _What a stupid question..._Izami thought, but kept her smile pleasent enough.

"Y-yes. I am. You're overseeing the third part, right?"

"Yes." With that said, Hinata nodded, and played with the hem of her oversized jacket. Izami was silent a moment longer, before she started to dig through her pockets again. _A-ha! Found it~!_ Izami smiled as she pulled out the well used hairtie, and quickly used it to put up her hair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izami sighed, and messed with her hair as the first test began. She looked on from the balcony. It had bearly began, Ibiki had just finished explaining the rules. The hopeful Genin all began the written Exam. The Jonin's green eyes scanned the room from her high vantage point, trying to spot Sasuke.

It didn't take her long to spot the dark haired ninja near the back right of the room. His own eyes scanned the room fast before they locked on someone, and he began to write. Izami realized then what he was doing. Izami nodded, and then looked around at the other Genin, both young and old.

"Hmm, so many hopefuls this year. How many do you suppose will actually make it, Kakashi-san?" Izami glanced over at Kurenai, who had began a conversation with Izami's former caretaker.

"Who knows. There's a few good ones, but certainly not as many as when our teams first took this test."

"Sasuke-kun is a surprise to see."

"Somehow, I'm not all that surpirsed he'd be here this year."

"I know, but that's not what I mean..." Izami tuned them out, and turned her attention back to the Genin.

_They should begin to eliminate the weaker, obvious ones right bout now. I can spot some too obvious cheaters from up here. It's already been thirty mintues. From what I remember, this is when they begin to oust the ones who make it too obvious..._ Izami was right. As one after another another after another after another was called out, and expelled from the test.

In the last fifteen minutes, out of the 120 teams that entered, only 60 remained by the time the tenth question came around. By the time that came, and passed, only 50 remained.

Izami let out a breath of relif as she realized Sasuke had passed the first exam.

"Are you ok there?" Izami glanced at Kakashi and nodded.

"I'm fine. I guess I was just holding my breath for awhile, and didn't realize it." SHe laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of her fhead. Kakashi nodded, and then looked at the teams as they filed out.

"I suppose I would be holding my breath too if I spent the last two weeks personally training someone." Izami blushed, and glared at him.

"What do you mean? I'm always training. He just happened to be there everytime I trained."

"You also went out to eat with him."

"What are you talking about? What are you stalking me or something?" Kakashi sighed, and shook his head.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just be careful, ok?" Izami nodded, and followed the others out.

**Random Fact Corner:**

**Konan's wearing a pretty sexy gettup under that Akatsuki cloak. It's kinda like Karin's outfit, except strapless, and partially reveals her outter bossom. She's got a pierced belly buttom…**

** "Itachi" means "weasel". In Japanese superstition and belief, the weasel is a symbol of bad luck and something that would bring misfortune.**

** Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names (except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child), like "Kakashi-sensei" or "Orochimaru-sama", something the Japanese would consider very insulting or rude.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

** A/N: Sorry for the slightly late update. I was unable to get onto the comptuer but hopefully this chappie makes up for it ^^ Anyways~! Enjoy~!**

Izami was by one of the training fields, casually eating rice balls, and drinking some saki. Her green eyes constantly flicked over towards the tall, tall trees of The Forest of Death, and her stomache dropped. The food that was in her mouth suddenly refused to go down her throat. She didn't even sense when someone had walked by her, and stopped..

"Hmm, oh! I-Izami-sama! Izami Sato-sama! Is that you?!"

The green eyed kunoichi looked over her right side to see a black haired, blue eyed woman of about twenty-nine. She was wearing a pale blue dress with slits up to her hips. Under the dress was black tights. Her black hair was braided into a bun onto her head, and she wore black boots. Her skin was slightly was a man with brown hair, and a matching beard. He had dull, light blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt, and blakc pants that tucked into black boots. Between the two was two children, a boy, and a girl. The girl looked to be about seven years old. She had brown, curly hair, and blue eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a golden crescent moon on it. She wore white pants that tucked over black boots. The girl was holding a small boy, probably around two years old. He had cropped black hair, and golden eyes. He wore a deep red shirt, and black pants that tucked over black boots.

Izami recgoinzed them to be from the Kobyashi clan, a clan that was so similiar to her own, but so much more powerful. She swallowed her food, and narrowed her eyes at them. Sure, they were powerful, and similiar to her own clan, but they shared a deep-seeded rivlary with one another. Even if she was young when she left her own clan, she was still there long enough to be taught not to trust the Kobyashi.

"Umm, who are you?" Izami decided to play stupid, and it seemed it work.

"Oh, you don't know us, Izami-sama, but we know all about you. My name's Haruka Kobyashi, my husband Kaoru Kobyashi, and our two youngest. Our daughter Kohana, and our son Fujita."

"I heard your family's head died last year in that accident in Tobiyama Bridge last year. Weren't you with them?" Once again, Izami's dislike for Kobyashi came back full force, but she had to keep her cool.

"They were my parents, and yes I was. Why are you here?"

"Our son, Kashan-kun, and our daughter, Kimiko-chan, are in this year's Chunin Exams." Izami nodded, and looked back at her uneaten rice balls.

"I heard the well known genius of your clan, Hikaru Sato-san, is now head of your clan." The man spoke up in a monotone voice. Izami curled her lip slightly, and hurrmphed. Her oldest brother, Hikaru, was the prodigy of their clan. He was well recgoinzed as a brilliantm uncomparable genius in both clans. They never git along. Izami was almost considered the dub of the family. The weaker one. One nobody mentioned, but others outside her clan recgoinzed her strength, which is why she avoided her family at all costs.

"Yupp. That's what I heard."

"So, you, Izami-san, are making queit a name for yourself."

"Hmm, am I? Never noticed?" The man stared at her in shock as she casually began eating a rice ball.

"How could you not notice?! You, a faliure of your own clan, are taken in and raised by the Great Copy-Cat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake-sama, you do extremely well in all your classes at the Ninja Academy, you become Jonin, and make queit a name for yourself as a very powerful fighter. How could-"

"I may be powerful, and I may have done great in The Acadamey, but I wasn't the top of my class. I was the seventh in my class top ten. It took me two years to get to be Chunin, and five years to become Jonin. My brother graduated top of his class at the age of nine. He took a year to become Chunin, and two to become Jonin. He's now ANBU, and has been for six years. Not to mention there are plenty of other Shinobi who are ten times stronger than me. I may be making a name for myself, and I may be powerful, but don't delude the efforts of those above me."

"We weren't. I'm just saying, for a faliure like you, you've become awfully powerful." Izami irked, and glared at him." Anyways, I heard the Leaf let that traitous, lying, decitful Sasuke Uchiha-san particpate in this year's Chunin Exams. How foolish are you guys? Trusting that snake? You should have thrown his ass in jail, and let him rot." Izami felt protective anger rush through her, and she ended up speaking before she had time to stop, and think about what she was saying.

"Sasuke Uchiha did horrible, unforgiveable things, it's true! But his crimes compared to those of Kabuto-san, and others were nothing! Sasuke at least came back, and has been trying to move foreward in intrest of the Leaf, and of the Shinobi world! He's done everything he can to reform himself, and be the person his brother wanted him to be. He's even wanting to become Hokage, and even if that's not possible for him to do, it speaks volumes that he wants to protect this village. He wants to restore, and bring back the pride, and clean name of Uchiha. You know, for someone under his cicumstances, he has done extremely well for himself."

"You're awfully defensive of him." Izami blushed heavily. She had stood up, Her fist clenched, and she walked away...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Day two of the Survival test, and Izami could feel herself begin to worry. SHe knew she had no reason to, though. The faster, better ninja were already donr. She knew Sasuke was better than Chunin level, so of course he was already done, but she couldn't help but worry. The third and fourth day passed without Izami noticing, but the fifth day, she was joined in the tower, her heart pounding as all eyes turned towards her, in the center of the room. Her eyes scanned the Shinobi there, and let out a breath as she noticed Sasuke was among the surviving Genin, his hands on his hips with a slight smirk on his face.

"Congrtualtions on passing the second part of The Chunin Exams. The next part, will be overseen by me, Izami Sato. The third part will consist of team fights. Each three man cell will be paired up with another team, and you will fight. This will test your overall teamwork, so please...Just remember your teamwork. You will have a month before this happens. Give yourself some time to rest, train, and work on your teamwork. You will follow your Sensei's in one month time to the desinated spot. Thank you." With that, Izami walked out, leaving the Genin to look at her in confusion before walking out.

Izami felt someone following her, but she didn't worry. She knew who it was, she almost expected it.

"Short, sweet, and to the point, just like you." Izami glanced over at Sasuke, and shurgged slightly.

"Not sure if I should be offened by that or not." Sasuke chuckled, and shook his head.

"So, I guess it's too much to ask for you to train me?" Izami rolled her eyes slightly.

"I think you're good enough. You'll kick ass." Sasuke shook his head, smirking slightly.

"Is that what you think? You're not even going to insult me? Has hell frozen over?" Izami shrugged slightly.

"Figured you'd know. Aren't you it's..Well, you know."

"Hey now! I'm not that bad!" Izami shrugged as she sat down on a bench, and pulled out a small water bottle. She looked over at him as she began drinking the liquid inside. She sighed as she put it down, and shrugged.

"Says you." Sasuke sighed, and shook his head, but knew she had no malice behind her words. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it seemed like Izami was finally, finally, becoming frinedly with him again. He couldn't help but smile at that thought...

**Random Fact Corner:**

**Kakashi was a part of the Konohagakure Anbu, which is a team of high-level shinobi who carry out the "darker" missions of the village such as assassination or protection. The Anbu wear animal masks to conceal their identity. Kakashi's mask looks like a dog but has also been interpreted as a fox.**

**In Naruto manga chapters 388-389: itachi closing one eye before he did amaterasu in one chapter, and then having the other eye closed in the next chapter.**

**Madara can be translated as "spots". Tobi can be translated as "jump", or as "kite". The latter translation connects Tobi with Taka through the Japanese proverb "a hawk born from a kite" (tobi ga taka o umu), meaning that an extraordinarily gifted child can be born from ordinary parents.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**A/n:*sigh* all my chappies are short lately haha anyways hope you enjoy this chappie~!**

Izami during the month that was supposed to be spent training, Izami spent it going over the roosters of the remaining Genin, and setting up the battles, and then going over it with the Hokage, who agreed to them all, with minor changes.

When the day came for her to be the Protcor of the third part of the Exam, Izami could feel her heart racing again as she stood in the center of the arena, glancing at each of the Genin before her. She smiled slightly.

"Well, I hope you all got some good rest, and some good training in. Let's establish the rules before we begin, eh? First off, no unauthroized fighting. Those who start, or engage in a fight outside of what's permitted, will be disqulaified, and will not be allowed to contuine in this years Exams. Second, under no circumstances is anyone allowed to interfear with the fights. Third, no unfair hits. If your opponet has been knocked out, he or she will be removed from the area, and his or her team will be escroted out. Those who advance will go on to the last part of the Exam. Know that if the fight gets out of hand, we will be forced to step in. Medics will be assisting those who re badly injured. Noone is to leave this space until the fighting is over. Understood? Ok, that is the ground rules. Now, for who will fight who." Izami looked at her rooster, her green eyes scanning the page for a moment, and then she looked up."Team 11 from the Hidden mist village please step foreward." A team of three stepped foreward.

The first was a girl, wearing a clearly cocky expression with her hands on hips, which were titled at an angle. She had long, spikey, red hair, and green eyes with brown eyeshadow. She looked to be about fourteen, evident over her clearly mature figure. She wore a white t-shirt that cut off to show her flat stomache. She had mesh over her legs, and arms. Her ninja forehead protector was on her forehead. Izami looked at her rooster. This girl's name was Asuka Hiymua. She specialized in ninjutsu.

The second was a boy with a blank expression. His skin was pasty white, almost like Sai's skin, with orange eyes, and yellow hair. He wore a black shirt, and white pants. His ninja forehead protector was being used as a belt. He had a sword on his back. His name was Juro Ozikahaki. From what Izami read, he specilaized in Genjutsu, a family trait really. However, he was a pacifist, and hardly did anything unless it was needed. he was about thirteen.

The third was a boy with cropped blonde hair. His face was mostly obsucred like Kakashi's face was. His forehead protector was in it's proper place. He had dark grey eyes that held a bored expression as he looked around. He wore a black and white jacket with matching pants. He had his weapons puch on him, and a small kutana on his waist. His name was Katsurou Wakahisa. His father had fought in the last war, and had died, along with his mother. From what Izami read, he was orphaned, but was considered a genuis in his village. He graduated the top of his class at the age of ten. He was now fourteen.

Izami glanced up from her rooster, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Alright, will Team 13 from the Star village please step foreward." Three Genin, their ninja protectors with the star symbol told her she had the right team.

The first was a small framed girl with a shy expression. She had long, black hair tied into a high pony tail. She wore a low cut, white dress with slits all the way up to her thighs. Bandages were on her legs, chest, and arms. She looked down at the groubnd, shuffling her black cladded feet from side to side. Her name was Aika Shizuka. Her family were assasins, but she was considered the faliure of her clan. She was too much of a pacifist. She cared about lives too much, and thus was taken in by her Sensei. Izami felt a connect with the girl, but didn't let it show as she contuined on to the next boy. She was thirteen.

The next was a boy with spikey blue hair, and violet eyes. He wore a black tangtop, and black pants. His forehead protector was on his left hair as he wore a cocky expression. He had fingerless gloves on each of his hands. On his back were duel swords, and another weapon on his waist. Ayumu Shikuza. He was from the same clan as Aika, but clearly he was more respected in their clan. He was thought of as better than her. He was stronger than her. He was tweleve.

The next was a boy with long, pale blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He had it tied back with a black tie. He wore a white shirt, and white pants. His forehead protector was around his neck. His name was Hisashi Koshimoyo. He had specilaized in both Taijutsu and Genjutsu. However, his skills were being more directed to become a medic nin. He was around thirteen years old.

Izami looked at the two teams as they faced each other, almost eyeing each other immidtaly.

"Alright...First round beigns...Now!" SHe used a simple teleportation to quickly get out of there. She reappeared by the balcony above the arena.

"WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS COZ WE'RE THAT AWESOME!" Ayumu loudly proclaimed, earning a blush from Aika, and a shake of a head from Hisashi.

"Yeah right! Loser! We'll win!" Asuka proclaimed in more calmer manner, and then looked over at Katsurou."Katsurou-kun, Juro-kun, let's use formation three, and get this over with." The three rookies formed into a trangle shape. Juro at the front, Katsurou near the other side, and then Askua flanking, her hands held above her in a O shape. Ayumu growled, and then looked back at his team.

"Aika-chan, Hisashi-kun! Formation A!" Hisashi stood in the center, Akia behind them, and Ayumu to the left side of Hisashi.

Asuka glared at her opponets, and then she looked over at Katsurou, who nodded, and did a qucik hand sign. He slammed his hands on the ground.

"Lighting style: Total darkness Jutsu!" With that lightening came out of his fingers, temporarily flickering the lights on and off.

"Wind style: Cutting Blades Jutsu!" Akia yelled out, which nullified the lighting jutsu. Katsurou threww kunai at them, but it was easily doged as they broke apart, each heading for their own opponet.

Juro ended up fighting against Akia. Ayumu ended up fighting against Asuka, while Hiashi and Katsurou fought. The fight was intense, sometimes they'd fight formation, and other times induval fights, but in the end the mist team won. Medics assisted Akia, who had a large gash on her cheeck, and a broken wrist, but she was only one who came out bad. The whole fight had last less than fourty mintues. Among the Genin teaam that won, it was clear that Katsurou was the better, more adept fighter. He came out with bearly a scratch on him.

Izami jumped back down as soon as the Genin were cleared out, and looked back at her rooster.

"Alright, will Team 20 from the Leaf Village please step foreward."

"WHOO! YOU GUYS WIN, AND KICK ASS!" Izami sighed, and rolled her eyes at Kiba's loud proclaimtion. She had almost forgotten this was his team.

Up came three Genin. A girl with wild, dark hair, and blue eyes. She wore a red tangtop, and blue skirt. She had on a dark jacket that was open. She had to be at least fourteen. Her hips titled at an angle as she looked around with a bored expression. Her leaf Head protector was being used as a headband. A small, black dog stood beside her, panting as it looked around in excitment. Her name was Akahana Inuzuka. The dog beside her was named Kuromaru.

Beisde her was a boy with long blueish-black hair, and blue eyes. He wore a shirt that was crossed over on one side, and loose revealing half of his chest. He had brown pants on, and his Hitai-ate was being worn as a belt. He had a small smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was named Takeshi Akahura, fourteen years old, but wasn't from any clan. In fact, his parents ran a very succesful sweet shop that Izami and Kakashi used to frequent when she was younger.

The last was another boy with cropped yellow-orange hair, vivid blue eyes, and a wide grin. He wore a black jacket, and black, baggy pants. His ninja Hitai-ate around it's proper place. He looked over confident, a sign someone was usually weaker than they wanted to appear, and as Izami looked at his rooster, she wasn't disappointed in her anaylsis. Thirteen year old Riku Mashiuru had low..Almost everything execpt his taijutsu and ninjutsu, which was hardly anything to mention. From what she saw on the rooster, he was ranked lowest in his graduating class. It took him two years to graduate from the acadmey, having failed his first time.

"Up next, Team 17 from the..Sand Village." The Sato glanced up as three other Genin stepped foreward.

A girl with blonde pigtails, and brown eyes She wore a black dress, that was cut unevenly. It cut up to her thigh on the left side, and down to her ankles on the left. She had a blue sash tied just under her breasts. Her Hitai-ate was around her neck. She had a slightly excited look on her face, and her hands travled to her weapon pouch on her right leg. She had mesh on her legs, and arms. Izami glanced at her line-up until she came upon the girl. She was eleven years old. She was named Katsumi Mitsumi. Another run-of the rate Genin, but was very high in Ninjutsu. She was in training to become a Medic Ninja.

A boy, about ten years old, had his Hitai-ate cover his whole hair, and down to his eyebrows. There were tuffs of white hair sticking out though. He had black eyes, and wore a blue jumpsuit type of outfit. A small sword was on his back. Izami looked at her line up of Genin, and found him. His name was Makoto Shinto. A slight better ninja, but was nowhere near what Katsurou was, as far as stats.

The last was another boy with thin blonde hair, tied into a ponytail. His red-brown eyes held a bored expression as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wore a black and white outfit, three scrolls were on his back. This one was named Masanori Hibuki. He was another Puppet user. He was only tweleve years old.

"Alright, let me get out of the way, and on the count of three, you guys fight." With that said, Izami counted down, and right before she said the words,"Go!" She poofed herself up to her spot, and watched.

The first one to attack was Katsumi. Her chocolate eyes looked at her opponets, and she singled out the rather dsintrested Akahana. The Inuzuka child immdetaly sprang into action once she saw the Sand Genin coming after her.

"Kuromaru, Beast Human Clone!" Akahana was on the ground, on all fours, Kuromaru jumped on her back, and in poof of smoke, two identcail Akahana's were there. Izami smirked slightly, and leaned foreward.

"Makoto-kun, who's who?" She looked at her teammate, who had his eyes closed, two fingers touching his forehead. His eyes snapped open, and he smirked.

"The bottom is the dog, but if you attack the dog, the girl won't do her family's jutsu."The top Akahana growled, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Fang over Fang!" One of the Inuzukas yelled out, and in a second the attack was being directed toward Makoto, who curled his lip up at them, and quickly moved out of the way.

Akahana looked dazed for a moment, but she quickly got up. She was ready to attack again, but Takeshi spoke up.

"Akahana-chan, don't attack! Remember the plan." Ths seemed to cool off the hot-headed girl, and she stepped back with a slight nodd, but she glared at Katsumi. Takeshi looked over at Riku."Alright, Riku- kun, ready?" The boy nodded, licking his lips.

"Oh, hell yes!"

"Hmph, you loser just won't give up will you?!" The puppet user Genin yelled out."Makoto-kun, use your Third Eye on the loud-mouthed loser, and don't let him get away!" Izami raised an eyebrow, and then tired to think of where she heard that before. Then it hit her, she sat up, almost ready to call the fight to a stop.

_The Third eye techinque! I..I've read about that! It's a special Jutsu known to be dominatly used in the Kozuki Clan. It allows the user to transfer their minds, and spirit into another person body, and temporaily take them over. It's sort of like what the Yamanka's use, only what happens to the person possesed by the other, won't happen to the caster's body. It's usually used for excuation, or...Should I stop this? I doubt they'll kill Riku-kun..._ Izami bit her lip, and looked over at Maokoto, whose eyes had turned to a shade of amber._ Damn, he's already using it...If I get in the middle of it now, I'll just get caught up in it...Shit, nothing to do but watch, and see what happens...I'll stop it if it gets out of control..._ With her resolve, she sat back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hmph, these kids..."Sasuke yawned slightly, and glanced over at Izami. SHe had her lip bitten as she watched the fight.

"She looks worried. Do you think she knows something?" Sasuke glanced over at Sakura, and shrugged slightly.

"Izami wouldn't let anything bad happen. How would it look on her as the proctor? It wouldn't look very good at all." Sakura nodded, and bit her lip slightly.

"I'm worried about how my team will fair. They hardly got along at all, and not to mention they hardly worked on anything at all."

"Remember how well we did when we partipated? And we hardly got along at all. I'm sure your team will do well."Sasuke smiled at Sakura for a moment, and then looked over at Izami as she stood."Besides, it looks like she's about to call this fight a draw or something." Sakura looked over at Izami the same time Sasuke did as she stood up. They looked down at the arena.

The puppet user was currently using one of his puppets as a sheild while Akahana was once again trying to attack him. Makoto and Riku were exchangin fists while Katsumi and Takeshi looked to be exchangin Genjutsus. Sasuke and Sakura knew at this point, the fight was almost over.

They were disappointed. Katsumi groaned, and fell to the ground, whil Akahana was thrown off the sheild, knocking her head on the ground, and passing out. Riku knocked out Makoto. Izami jumped down.

"Alright, this is a draw. Neither team wins, and neither will proceed." She beckoned the medical corps pver, and they camae right away, taking the ones who had passed out away, and helping Katsumi to her feet. The other three grumbled, and walked away."Next up..."Izami's eyes widened slightly, and then she relaxed."Sasuke Uchiha Verus Team 13 from the Grass Village." Sakura looked at Sasuke as all eyes turned towards him. Even Izami glanced up at him. Sasuke paused for a moment, and then jumped down in a flash. He glanced at the other three Genin, a girl with widl red hair, and green eyes, and two idenical looking boys with curly black hair, and grey eyes.

"Alright, and...Begin!" Izami quickly jumped onto her safe point, and watched as the four faced each other...

**Random Fact Corner:**

**The name "Inuzuka" ( meaning "Hill of Dogs"), belongs to a clan which was one of the most powerful in the Chiba Perfecture in Japan during the Edo period. They were known as "**_**dog warriors**_**" and worshipped Inu ("**_**Dog**_**"), a deity representing the zodiac sign of the dog. The name **_**"Inuzuka"**_** also originates from the Nanso Satomi Hakkenden a 19th-century series of novels about a group of samurai brothers who each embodied the eight fundamental principles of Buddhism. **

**In the earlier stages of the series, Kakashi stated that there are rumours the Uchiha clan's Sharingan was derived from the Hyuuga's Bykugan However, Kurma is the only one to know the full truth about the Uchiha clan yet appears to have no intention of revealing what it knows.**

**In the anime, it was noted that the Hyūga also have elaborate training rituals such as the Senbon Sparring ritual where the trainee must spar roughly one thousand times in succession.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

** A/n: hmm, I actually think I'm a bit excited for this chappie~! Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

_These are Genin. I doubt they've had as much training as I have over the years. I have to take it easy._ Sasuke looked at the Genin with a smirk, and straightened his posture out._ Alright, if they're not going to make the first move then I will._ Sasuke ran towards them, fist raised, but the young ninja quickly jumped out of the way, execpt for the boy, who was knocked to the ground. The boy groaned, and glared at him.

"Alright! That's it! Nobody draws blood from me and lives to tell the story! I don't care who the hell you are!" The boy rose to fight, but Sasuke quickly dodged.

_Hmph, that was so easy. Now, whose next?_ Sasuke eyes scanned at the two Genin._ That girl seems more of a genjutsu type. One is probably strong in Ninjutsu, and the other is defiently a taijutsu type. No doubt that's a winning combonation, but not against me..._ With that thought, the fight truly began...

Sasuke easily dodged each of the blows to him, and only escaped a few kunai thrown by the second boy. However, the girl proved to be even more of a challenge.

"Earth Style: Earth wall!" The girl slammed her hands on the ground, and a wall of thick dirt surrounded her and her teammates against the boy genius's constant attacks.

The girl looked over at her teammates, and then looked at the one to the left of her.

"Haruto-kun, can you use the genjutsu on him?"

"Hmph, of course I can. You two just distract him." Haruto looked over at his brother."Hotaku, are you going to be able to fight?" The other boy looked up at him, and nodded silently. Haruto nodded, understanding his brother's silent words, and then looked over at the girl."Ok, Ren-chan, you and Hotaku will distract him, and I'll try to trap him in my own genjutsu. Are you sure you-"

"Aaah!" Hotaku stood immedtaly, weapon drawn out while their wall of protection shattered. Sasuke smirked at them.

"Don't you know this is a fight?" He taunted. Hotaku looked back at Ren, and then back at the Uchiha before him, a determined look on his face.

"You guys stay back."Hotaku looked up at his brother, and then nodded.

"Right, but don't hog up all the action."

"Hmm.."With that uttered, Hotaku waved hand signs, four of him appearing, and each dispersing.

Sasuke looked around at each of the clones, and created equal amounts of his own, each going off to fight a single one of clones until all that was left was the real Sasuke and the real Hotaku. Each stood staring the other. Haruto smirked, and lifted two fingers belowe his jaw, the other hand covering his two fingers.

"Narakumi no Jutsu : Hell Viewing Technique." He whispered, and looked directly at Sasuke, who froze up. He smirked slightly, and then glanced at the proctor, who was watching with wide eyes. He closed his eyes, and focused...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I didn't know genjutsu was allowed to be used." Kakashi whispered, looking over at Izami, who shrugged slightly, and leaned foreward.

"Nobody told me it wasn't ok to use. I'll just see how it goes from here." Kakashi sighed, and shook his head as he looked back at the now stalling fight.

"You're letting too much get away, Izami. If I was you, the moment that boy used the Hell Viewing Technique, I would have stopped the fight." Izami sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi, this is my Exam. When it's your turn to proctor, by all means feel free to do as you please, but right now mind your own bussiness. Sasuke's stronger than this."

"I know he is, Izami, I know he is. You forget, I used to be his sensei, I know how good he is."

"Then shut up. I know this is going to be just fine. Sasuke will win this fight." Kakashi sighed, and looked back at the arena.

"Don't let your...Bias opoion get in the way of seeing the truth, Izami. The way this is going, it could very well be the Grass Genins win."Izami shook her head.

"No, Sasuke will win. I'm sure he's just amusing these rookies." Kakashi sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"What ever you say, Izami. Whatever you say." Izami nodded, and they both went back to viewing the fight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ Dammit, I had this all wrong! That..Those boys are rather good! Gotta find a way out of this genjutsu._ Sasuke closed his eyes, and when they were opened again, his sharingon was active. He smirked slightly, and glanced at the caster of the genjutsu. _ I've got to hand it to this kid, he's pretty good, but that low-level technique won't work on me with these eyes._

Haruto's eyes widened as soon as he realized the genjutsu had been broken, and his heart raced when he saw those...Those damned eyes. Ren, and Hotaku looked at each other worridly, and then back at their friend.

_"Remember Son, the Uchiha are vile, disgusting clan. Their entire history is blood soaked." A young Haruto looked up at the scarred face of his father, a strong looking man with wild black hair, pronounced eyelashes, and dark colored eyes much like his own._

_ "What do you mean, Father?" The man sighed, and closed his eyes. He looked down at a small, sleeping child in his arms._

_ "I doubt you will be old enough to remember this, but...Should you ever be in a fight with an Uchiha, if it is two against run, go for his rear. If it is one against run turn tail in run. If they have their Sharigon active, run. Don't fight them. Nobody but another Sharingon. You don't want to get in a fight with an un-fair advantage. Take it from someone who knows." Haruto nodded, his eyebrows scrunching up as he looked at his brother._

_ "Ok, Father." His father smiled slightly, and ruffled his hair slightly._

_ "That's my boy.."He whispered, and then stood up, and walked inside..._

_ Dammit, I gotta end this before it gets out of hand. I promised Father I'd always protect Hotaku..I can't let him and mother down...Ren-chan, Hotaku..I'm sorry..._ Haruto thought as he stood up. His teammates, and his opponet, and everyone regaurded the boy with curiousty. He bite his lip, and then raised his hand.

"I...I give up. I withdraw from this fight.." He glanced apolotically at his angry looking temmates.

"THE HELL HARUTO! NO! WE ARE **NOT** WITHDRAWING!" Hotaku glared up at the Uchiha. Ren stood up, nodding her agreement.

"I agree, I'm not withdrawing." Haruto shook his head.

"I'm withdrawing." He wasn't changin his mind. Sasuke tilted his head slightly, and withdrew his sharingon.

Izami appeared, and looked at the young Genin.

"If one memember withdraws, then it follows that everyone on that team is also withdrawing. So, tell me...Are you-"

"No, they aren't withdrawing from this fight." Izami looked over at Sasuke, her eyebrows furrrowing together as he walked closer to them. Izami couldn't help but notice how Haruto seemed to tense up slightly.

"Sasuke, you can't-

"They're not withdrawing from this fight because I am withdrawing." There was a collective, surprised gasp heared throughout the room at the Uchiha's words. He looked at Izami, his face showing nothing but that he was serious.

"Alright..."She looked over at the Star Village Genin."With Sasuke Uchiha's withdraw...The winners are the Grass village." With those words uttered, Sasuke walked out, his eyes closed. The other Genins also walked away. Izami sighed, and looked back at her rooster."Next up, Team 9 from theLeaf, and Team 21 from the Star Village." Izami poofed back to her spot as the Genin appeared, and started their fight...

**Jutsu Handbook:**

**Narakumi no Jutsu : Hell Viewing Technique**  
** Rank:** D  
** Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
** Type:** Supplementary

**Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the serpent hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.**

**Earth Style: Earth wall**

**Rank:** B  
** Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
** Type:** Defense

** Earth Wall is a defensive Ninjutsu utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and then spew a line of mud onto the ground. The mud will then grow into a large mud wall to help defend against incoming attack.**

**Chidori**

**Rank:** A  
** Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
** Type:** Attack

** Chidori (a.k.a. Raikiri) is a Ninjutsu technique developed by Hatake Kakashi utilizing the Lightning Element. Chidori allows him to cut through any foe. Later, Uchiha Sasuke used his Sharingan and the training of Kakashi to also learn the technique. It was given the nickname Raikiri after it was said Kakashi used the technique to cut a lightning bolt in two. Chidori is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Kakashi and Sasuke's hand become enveloped by an electrical force. This force is their chakra altered in nature to an electrical current. By altering the shape of the force, similar to an electrical discharge, they can decide the power and range of the attack.  
After concentrating all the chakra into the arm, Kakashi and Sasuke use their quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with the extended forearm. Because their opponent can easily counter the attack, it requires a Sharingan user to make the technique worthwhile. The Sharingan will allow them to predict any moves their opponent decides to make and send their strike home into the target. Due to the high speed, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping which gave the technique its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, the technique can only be used so many times during the day.**


End file.
